The Death of A Bachelor
by NyxxThat
Summary: Ethan (Crank gameplays) songfic adorable romance fluff, featuring Markiplier


The Death of a Bachelor

Mark and Ethan had just arrived in Canada a couple hours ago, Jack would be arriving in a few hours and Felix would be arriving tomorrow morning. they arrived at the hotel and were headed up to their room. "I don't know about you but I'm taking a nap as soon as we get settled" Mark stated. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry so I think I'm gunna go out to eat" Ethan replied. "You know, the hotel does have food" Mark asked in a teasing tone. "I know… I just thought I'd go explore!" Ethan said defensively, having not actually been aware of the fact. "well don't go too far then, Ethan the Explorer," Mark chuckled. "Yah, yah whatever you say mom," Ethan replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. Mark nodded, throwing a room key in Ethan's direction. Ethan caught it and placed the key card in his wallet. A few minutes and a couple blocks later Ethan stopped at restaurant called "Tony and Adam's Bar and Grill". Having never heard of this place before Ethan went inside. "How many?" A caterer asked, approaching Ethan who was next in line. "One…" Ethan replied only half paying attention as he looked around. "Right this way sir," the caterer responded, taking Ethan to his table and handing him a menu. "A someone will be back to take your order." The caterer stated as she walked away. "Death of a Bachelor" by P TD! Began playing and Ethan began taping his toes to the beat, while he waited. As the lyrics "The lace in your dress tangles my neck" played, a young waitress arrived at his table. He couldn't help but stare, the waitress looked flawless, short and curvy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Not overly beautiful or anything but she looked flawless all the same. "I'm Mikki and I'll be your server for the night, anything to start you off with?" The waitress asked, writing her name on her notepad and showing it to him. Ethan blinked and responded "Uh… just a water please…" he asked trying not to stare. "Ice?" Mikki asked. "Hmm? Oh, yes please," Ethan responded. "Alrighty then, just a water with Ice," Mikki smiled and left to get the water. The line, "At the expense of the death of a bachelor" played as Ethan watched her walk away. Soon Mikki was back with the Ice water and asked to take Ethan's order. A little while later Mikki arrived with Ethan's order. Ethan decided to ask questions about Canada, the people, the scenery, interesting places to visit, what to do for entertainment, anything to get the waitress to stay longer. Unfortunately, Mikki was paged and had to wait another table "I'll be back later to tell you about dessert." Mikki stated about to walk away, "Wait!" Ethan shouted before she could get too far. "Yes?" Mikki responded with a puzzled look on her face. "Do you… like ice cream?" Ethan asked sheepishly. "Love it…why do you ask?" Mikki questioned grinning slightly, "just curious." Ethan responded. With that, the waitress' nodded, her grin fading as took his plates and walked away. Minutes later a different waitress appeared and asked if he would like dessert. "A large sundae please, two spoons" Ethan requested. "sure thing" she replied, winking at Ethan before she walked off. Moments later she returned with the sundae, and two spoons, as promised. "I'll be right back." She stated as she walked away. Mere seconds after the other waitress left, Mikki showed up and sat across from Ethan. "Sorry about that, there was a mishap in the kitchen, they needed my help. Anyways, you don't mind me sitting, here do you? I really should have asked first…" she asked worried he might say no. "Don't mind at all, but there is one problem" Ethan responded. Mikki hmmed and raised an eyebrow in question. "You see, I seem to have been given two spoons, and this sundae is rather large." Ethan stated. "I'm on break but I suppose I could help you anyways, terribly sorry this happened…" Mikki said, "I have a better idea, instead of letting it go to waste you could always help me eat it" Ethan responded with a raised brow. "I shall…you know, so it's not wasted" Mikki replied. "well, of course." Ethan said grinning. Just as the two were about to dig in, the Other waitress showed up. "I'm baaaack" She said walking to Ethan's table. Both Ethan and Mikki stared at her in question. The waitress suddenly seemed to noticed Mikki, for she balled her fists and walked away with a huff. "Oh Mandy, always such a flirt" Mikki chuckled. Ethan shook his head and laughed. "She must have thought I wanted the extra spoon for her…poor girl." The two looked at each other and quickly looked away, both with smiles on their faces. "Shall we?" Mikki asked blushing and nodded at the Sundae. "We shall" Ethan responded. The pair dug in. Ethan would always remember being alone at a table for two, and he only hoped it would be the start of the death of a bachelor.


End file.
